


The Bottle

by spacexual



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, Rei-centric, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, based on contributions, rarepairs, slumber parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexual/pseuds/spacexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa hosts a slumber party, inviting Makoto, Haruka, Rei, Rin and even Nitori. All ships will sail. <br/>This fic is v reader-driven, so please leave a comment for the pairing you'd like to see in this fic!</p><p>!!ON HOLD!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> edited this chapter a bit as of 5/26/14. minor changes; just adding in some things so it flows better

 

 It was Nagisa’s idea, of course.

It had started out with a simple, non threatening “Why don’t we have a sleepover?” that had grown to a “Let’s have the entire team!” and had now mutated into a “Let’s invite Nitori-chan and Rin-chan, too!”

Rei pushed up his glasses. He couldn’t deal with this.

He’d arrived in his butterfly pajamas, not really thinking he’d have to dress up. He’d been greeted by Nagisa, who had promptly burst into laughter when he’d seen Rei. “What are you w— _oh_ , Rei-chan.” 

Rei had pushed up his glasses, embarrassed. “I didn’t think I’d have to—“

“Well, it doesn’t matter now! We have to change soon anyways.” Nagisa had wiped a tear from his eye and giggled once more before grabbing onto Rei’s arm and pulling him inside. “Come in!” “Nitori is already here –“ Nagisa had chattered as he’d pulled Rei into the main room. “He arrived two hours early. I think you two will get along well—Ni-chan! Have you met Rei-chan?”

Nitori had looked up from his phone as they’d arrived. He had then stood up and bowed. “Nice to meet you, Rei-san!”

Rei had bowed as well: “Ah, you too, Nitori-san!”

“Well, since you two both got here insanely early, we have about an hour to kill before everyone else gets here.” Nagisa sighed. “How about you two help me finish setting everything up… we should be able to get everything together before then.”

 Three hours later found Mako, Haru and Rin at the party. Because Nagisa’s house was inexplicably stuffy, everyone had taken their shirts off. Fans were lined around the room. They’d already played the obligatory game of truth or dare, and after one shot of extra spicy salsa no one was really …feeling the game anymore. Makoto was still downing almost an entire glass of water every five minutes.

Nagisa was watching Rei and Rin play an especially spirited game of MarioKart when he blurted out, “Let’s play spin the bottle!” Makoto choked on his water and flushed, wiping his face. Haru had absolutely no reaction and continued helping himself to the plate of vegetables Rei had set out. Nitori turned away, covering his face. Rin paused the game. Rei pushed up his glasses, hiding his face.

“Has anyone here not had their first kiss yet?” Nitori raised his hand slowly, as did Rei and Makoto.

“Well, then all of you three get to go first. But-” Nagisa tilted his head. “Haru? Rin? Who’ve you two kissed?”

Rin took a sip of his soda. “A girl in Australia. You wouldn’t know her.”

Haru continued crunching his vegetables. “That one girl that had a crush on me in sixth grade – Chiyo, I think?”

“Ah. Well! I guess some rules are, don’t go too far? Um… after the first three are done, the rest of us will join, and then we’ll start asking questions. If the answerer – the second person the bottle chose -gets the asker – the first person the bottle chose –‘s question right, then they kiss. Okay?”

Makoto’s face went through a series of somewhat worried expressions as Nagisa laid down the rules, but finally settled on looking mildly uncomfortable. Nitori was blushing wildly but nodded bravely. Rei had not yet removed his hand from his face. How embarrassing!

“Okay, so sit in a circle, go on!” Nagisa chirped, grabbing an empty water bottle from the table. He placed it in the centre of the three boys. “Wait, wait. Is there anyone who’d like to have their first kiss, before we start?” He was met with silence and the other two looking away. Nagisa exhaled sharply through his nose and looked at Rei, then sighed.

Rei blinked, somewhat confused. Did Nagisa want his first kiss, but was too scared to do it, or something? No. No way Nagisa'd have a crush on him.

Nagisa reached in between Rei and Makoto to spin the bottle, hanging an arm around Rei’s shoulders. Rei watched the bottle spin almost feverishly, not really paying attention to Nagisa. He felt incredibly tense but also somewhat eager. Would he have to kiss someone? If he did, who would he have to kiss? Would he rather it be Makoto, or Nitori? “Ah—“

The bottle had landed on Nitori. Rei exhaled in sort-of relief.

But then Nagisa reached in to spin the bottle again. And this time, it landed on… him.

Rei looked at Nitori. Nitori looked at him.

Nitori seemed almost frozen in place, but shook his head to himself and scooted over to Rei, sitting so close their knees were touching. He reached out to cup Rei’s face and leaned in— “Stop! Wait!—“

Nitori pulled away anxiously, still cupping Rei’s face. “Er- are you okay, Rei-san…?”

“Nagisa…do I need to take off my glasses?”

“….No.” Nagisa rolled his eyes. “Are you two going to kiss or not?”

“I’ll take them off anyways--“ He reached for his frames and placed them carefully on the floor beside him. “Okay. Now I’m ready—“

And then Nitori was leaning in again, and Rei closed his eyes and then Nitori was kissing him. He was being kissed by Rin Matsuoka’s goddamn lapdog.

Nitori pulled away after a moment and let his hands drop from Rei’s face onto Rei’s shoulders. Nitori, blushing, looked at Nagisa, who grinned. “That was so cute, Ni-chan!”

Nitori scooted away, looking somewhat relieved. Rei then realized just how silent the room was other than Nagisa’s useless chiterchatter. Even Haru had stopped crunching on his vegetables. But then Nagisa called, “So, Makoto, who’s next?” and all the noise came back. Rin was making small talk with Haru in the corner and Nagisa was teasing Makoto.

Rei reached for his cup of water and took a sip, watching Nagisa spin the bottle again. “So Makoto will be kissing…” he muttered as he watched the bottle slow down and stop on…

“Rei-chan! Again?”

Rei flushed, again. Makoto smiled at him and shrugged,like _what can you do_? Rei remembered how Nitori had kissed him and decided to follow the same sort of routine: scoot closer, cup face, purse lips, kiss. Boom. _I can do this!_ he thought to himself.

He pulled himself closer to Makoto and reached up to cup his face when he felt Makoto grab Rei's back, pull him into his lap and really kiss him. Rei froze for a moment in utter shock, but after a moment of getting used to it he let his arms fall around Makoto’s neck and unconsciously leaned in, because even though it was closed mouth, Makoto was a _good kisser_. Rei finally broke away after a full five seconds, almost impossibly red and breathing a little bit faster than he had a right to. Makoto just smiled at him again.

Rei suddenly became uncomfortably aware of how his arms were still _around_ Makoto’s _neck_ and he was still _sitting_ in Makoto’s _lap_ , and so he scooted away somewhat shaken.

“Wow, Mako-chan! Are you sure that was your first kiss?” Nagisa exclaimed in awe. Behind him, Rei saw Rin, who was rubbing his chin, like he was thinking about something.

“Isn’t it time for the rest of you to join in, now that everyone’s been kissed at least once?” Makoto said calmly, and winked at Rei.

Rei still felt heat on his face, and he looked away. Nagisa nodded in agreement with Makoto and hopped down from his perch on the couch to squeeze in between Rei and Nitori, almost uncomfortably close.

“Make room, Rei-chan,” he chided. “Scoot back. You too, Ni-chan—“ Rei felt someone press against him on his other side, too, and looked about to see who it was: Haruka. Rei felt the heat that had been just starting to cool down flame anew on his face as he stared at how Haruka was practically on top of him. His rapture was broken when Haruka said, “Scoot out a bit. I need more room.” Rei obeyed immediately. Then he looked around the circle to get track of everyone’s places: He sat next to Nagisa, who sat next to Nitori, who sat next to Rin, who sat next to Makoto, who sat next to Haruka, who sat next to him.

“Is everyone ready?” Nagisa crowed. A chorus of “yes”s and “of course”s filled the air and Nagisa reached for the bottle to spin. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES SOBS
> 
> i havent had as much time to write as i thought i did ,,,  
> please continue suggesting pairings!! i'll do my best to work them in

The first spin landed on Rin. Nagisa spun again and the bottle landed on – Haruka.

“Haru-chan, you remember how to play, right? You ask a question, and if Rin-chan gets it right, then you kiss.”

Haruka nodded, then looked up for a moment, apparently in thought. “Hm. What is- the capital of Florida?”

Rin sputtered, taken aback. “Where the hell is that? Haru, do you even know the answer to that?”

Haru looked away.

Rin smacked his palm onto his forehead. “Ugh. Give me another question.”

“What’s my favorite fi-“

“Mackerel.” Rei smirked, but then blinked. “Hey, that’s not even a real—ah. _Ah._ You just asked that because you wanted a sure chance of kissing me, didn’t you, Haru?”

“I did not.”

“Why else would you ask something so easy?”

“It was all I could think of.”

“Haru!”

They both looked at Nagisa, who shrugged. “Rin answered right, so you two have to kiss.”

“Hmph. Makoto, lean back.”

Makoto complied, and both Haruka and Rin leaned over the larger boy to kiss. Haruka put his hand on Rin’s cheek, presumably in order to aim better. It seemed surprisingly chaste to Rei, considering all the ‘history’ the two had.

They both pulled away, Haruka the tiniest bit flushed. “Next one,” he said, and spun the bottle. It first landed on Nitori, then on Nagisa.

The two boys looked at each other. Nagisa blinked at Nitori, thinking. “My question… is this! What is my favorite animal?”

“Penguin, right? The…rockhopper, I think.”

“Ni-chan!” Nagisa’s eyes sparkled. “We have to kiss now!”

Nitori blinked. “Those are the rules.”

“I honestly think they’re all just asking easy questions so they can kiss the Samezuka team, huh, Ai?” Rin elbowed Nitori gently in the side. Nitori smiled in agreement, and then looked over to Nagisa again.

Nagisa took a deep breath, then threw his arms around Nitori’s neck and kissed him. He threaded his fingers in Nitori’s hair and pulled away after a moment, bringing one of his hands to his lips in mock shock. “Nitori-chan…did you - use _teeth?_ ”

“I- no?” Nitori had also ended up way more than was acceptably close to to Nagisa and had his harms about the other’s neck as well. “I think that might have been you, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa feigned surprise, then shook his head, smiling. “Ah- you got me! Now, next!”

Again, the bottle landed on Nitori. The next spin landed on Haruka. “The capital of – China.”

“Beijing.”

Rei noticed that Haruka glanced at Rin, then turned back to Nitori. “Come here,” he said.

Nitori smiled and did as he was told, moving to Haruka’s lap, where he seemed _way_ too comfortable for Haruka, who looked mildly offput. Nitori slung his arms about Haruka’s neck and gave him a quick peck. Haruka had rested his hands on Nitori’s hips, and leaned forwards for another quick kiss after Nitori pulled away at first.

“Ooh, Haru-chan!” Nagisa crowed. Nitori glanced over at his friend and shrugged, not unkindly. He slid off of Haru’s lap and then back into his spot. Nagisa glanced at Nitori, smirking, then turned to the bottle.

The first spin landed on Nitori, the second on Rin. “Wow, you’re really kissing just about everybody, huh, Ni-chan?” Nagisa said in wonder.

“I guess.” Nitori said somewhat bashfully.

Rin’s face already had a slight pink tint. “When was Samezuka founded?”

Nitori wrinkled his nose. “How should I know? Does Matsuoka-senpai even know?”

“Well – no.”

“Then why’d Matsuoka-senp—“

“I couldn’t think of anything.” Rin looked pointedly at Haru. “What’s my sister’s real name?”

“It’s Gou.” Nitori slung one arm around the redhead’s neck and cupped the other around his cheek. Rin swallowed and put one hand around the small of Nitori’s back. He leaned in, but stopped and pulled back when he and Nitori were only centimeters apart. “I – sorry,” he said. Rei squinted as he leaned over Nagisa. Was Rin – _blushing?_

Rin leaned forwards again and actually kissed Nitori this time, his hair falling over and covering both their faces. This kiss seemed to last a tad longer than all the previous kisses, and Rei could swear he heard one of them exhale softly.

They pulled apart, still centimeters apart, then Rin seemed to realize there were other people there. He blushed and looked away, hiding his face.

Nagisa slung an arm about Rei’s shoulders and leaned over to whisper to him. “Spin the bottle really tells a lot about people and their crushes, huh?” Rei nodded in half – agreement, still watching Rin.

Rin cleared his throat. _“_ I’ll spin now.”

The first spin landed on Haruka, who sighed, and the second on Makoto, who spat out his water.

“Er- are you alright, Makoto-san?” Rei began.

“Fine, fine! Don’t worry about it,” Makoto waved his hand, as if to dispel the question. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Should I put on some music, Mako-chan?” Nagisa was already up, looking for his iPod. “Rei, help me look for the speakers.”

Rei obliged, hearing the remaining boys begin to chichat behind him.

“Rei, look over here—not there, _here,_ in this room—“ Nagisa pulled Rei behind him into a room that was probably used for special occasions or something. Right now, it was empty except for a few boxes in a corner.

The smaller boy stopped abruptly and turned around. Rei stumbled into him and lost his balance, barely managing to bark a warning before they hit the ground. “Nagisa-kun, are you alright?” he asked worriedly. Nagisa didn’t say anything. He just looked at Rei with his pink, pink eyes.

“Nagisa ….?”

**

“Do you think Nagisa’s gonna make a move on him?” Makoto said with a lowered voice as soon as Rei was out of earshot.

“I think so. He told me he might do something at this party,” Nitori mused.

“Nagisa has a crush on Rei?” Haruka interrupted, tilting his head in confusion.

“You didn’t notice?” Makoto asked, shocked. “I think Rei might like him back, too, you know. The thing is, he doesn’t really seem like he’s consciously aware of it.”

Rin tilted his head, almost unconsciously mimicking Haruka. “Really? Rei doesn’t seem like his type.”

“I guess you never know.”

They were all silent for a moment, when suddenly a thud was heard a few rooms away.

“Do you think they’re making out?” Rin said, leaning back to try to see if he could catch a glimpse of what was going on.

“Probably,” Nitori said, following Rin’s lead.

**

Nagisa had one hand resting on the nape of Rei’s neck. The other rested on the floor by his blond curls. He seemed completely unaffected by the fact that Rei was basically straddling him. “Rei-chan,” he whispered.

“Y-yes?” Rei was flushed. This was surreal.

“Kiss me,” he said, watching Rei with his pink pink eyes.

Rei sat up and covered his face with both hands, mortified. _Nagsia wants to kiss me? W h a t ? Why? Is he messing around with me? Oh my god._

“Rei-chan…?” Nagisa hadn’t moved. He sounded almost sleepy.

Rei made a very uncomfortable, panicky sounding noise, hands still over his face.

Nagisa sat up now. “Do you not want to kiss me?”

“N-no – I _do, but—“_ Rei turned away. _This can’t be happening… I can’t kiss him like this! There are other people **right there.**_

Nagisa reached for Rei’s hands and gently pried them away. “Rei.”

Rei looked at him, face redder than Rin’s hair.

“Rei, kiss me.”

Rei swallowed. “Nagisa, there’s other people, what if someone wa-- _nmph.”_

Nagisa had pressed his lips against Rei’s with too much pressure. Rei was consciously aware of the fact that he was about to fall again. “Nagisa—“ he murmured against the blonde’s lips.

Nagisa pulled away for a split second for a breath. His breath ghosted over Rei’s nose. It smelled like the gum he’d just been chewing.

“Don’t k-kiss me so hard, we’ll, ah, fall.”

Nagisa rolled his eyes and kissed Rei again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's that for reigisa

**Author's Note:**

> don't see ur otp??? comment it & i will add it in.  
> pleasepleaseplease give me some pairings to work into the fic!! this is somethin i want 2 be pretty reader driven and something readers can contribute to!! i might b adding pictures every other chapter or so??? who knows


End file.
